¡Cambios de cuerpo en Free!
by Aria Ducheins
Summary: Makoto y Haru, no son los de antes, Makoto tiende a sentir sentimientos románticos a Haruka, pero no sabe si es correspondido, y un día normal, despertaron sintiéndose diferente, algo andaba mal- ¡este no es mi cuerpo!- (lo se mal summary) makoXharu! es mi primer Yaoi, a si que avísenme si hago algo malito...


**Hola!**  
**bueno aquí nueva historia, realmente eh estado muy colada por este anime Free!, y me encanta desde la primera vez que ví como Vika01 hacia un Speedpaint de Rin (fue hermosho) **  
**y es la primera ves que hago un Yaoi, y en serio no se si pueda lograr el dramatismo de algunos escritores... y en realidad, me gustaría recibir critica o cualquier cosa para mejorar, ¡oye! ¡si lees esto es por que has leído toda mi entrada y eso es Cool! **  
**sin más pre-ángulos mi historia:**

* * *

Dai 1-shō: ツイン

-¡Haru-Chan!- gritó Makoto, al ver que su mejor amigo se quitaba su polera y lanzaba su corbata, para entrar en la pileta de la plaza.  
Pero ya era tarde, a la hora en que Makoto agarro a Haruka del pecho para evitar que se cayera, ambos cayeron al agua fría de la pileta.  
Todos conocemos al amistoso, Makoto, el chico alto de cabello oliva y hermosos ojos verdes, que siempre sonreía y nunca se enojaba con alguien, de alma muy pura y bondadosa.  
Por el contrario su mejor amigo Haruka-Sempai era alguien muy distraído, y por decirlo así algo antisocial, no le gustaba mucho estar rodeado de muchas personas, peor lo que realmente le gustaba era, el agua, el sentimiento cuando el agua tocaba todo su cuerpo no tenía explicación, cuando se abría paso entre las leves moléculas, dándole un sentimiento de completa serenidad.  
-¡Haru-chan!- dijo Makoto al ver su ropa mojada, pero cambió su enojo a un suspiro de resignación, no podía enojarse con Haru, aunque lo quisiera no podía.  
Haru parecía no prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía su mejor amigo, sino que solo se fijaba en él, con una expresión monótona, sin señal de vida alguno, si su pecho no subiera o bajara, pasaría colado por un ser muerto viviente.

Su expresión se relajó y se posicionó más en la pileta disfrutando el sentimiento del agua en su cuerpo y el sol, calentándolo, hasta para la persona que más odiara mojarse, eso se sentiría maravilloso.  
Haru arrastró su mano, por el fondo de la pileta, no era muy honda, mientras que Makoto lo observaba algo sonrojado, debía admitir que su sonrojo se debía, aunque tal vez por una pequeña parte de él, de lo más mínima posible, sentía una atracción a su mejor amigo Haruka.  
Pero en el fondo sabía que su relación sería totalmente odiada por todos, en especial por sus amigos, o eso pensaba Makoto, que no podría, ya que ambos eran hombres totalmente distintos, pero como decían… los opuestos se atraen pero en este caso era ridículo, pensaba Makoto, también pensaba Makoto que existiera la opción de que Haru no estuviera interesado en él, y por supuesto Haru tenía una leve obsesión por Rin, al igual que Rin por él… tal vez si Haru estaba enamorado de alguien sería ese pelirrojo y no Makoto, o eso pensaba él, todo eso pensaba Makoto que su amor sería imposible…  
Pero nada es imposible excepto la muerte… las sabias palabras de su difunta abuela Shijorino, resonaban en su cabeza, despejó esa idea y miró a Haru, que sostenía un objeto brilloso dorado en sus dedos.  
-¿Haru?- preguntó Makoto, mirando a su amigo con un sonrojo más notorio que antes.  
Haruka miró a Makoto y le lanzó el objeto brilloso, era una moneda.  
-¿Qué sucede Haru?- preguntó este, peor al ver la mirada de su amigo, supuso que debía mirar la moneda, todos sabemos que Makoto tenía esa capacidad para entender a Haru ye esta vez no sería la excepción  
La moneda, era muy extraña nunca antes la había visto, era de un dorado brillante, pero según la inscripción de abajo era muy antigua, y en vez de un signo, nombre o personaje histórico, tenía una simple escritura.  
_"decernit sors futura, sed non est facile, Aurorae qui calcat in lacum, in thesaurum auri commutarit Carzon tuam, et accipias de provocatione ad vincendum et beate"_  
-Haru- susurró Makoto no entendía nada de lo que decía esa extraña moneda de oro, jamás vista por alguien.  
Miró la moneda y vio una misma gemela en sus pies, la tomó entre sus dedos.  
-¡Haru!- Haruka levantó la mirada a Makoto atrapando en el aire la moneda gemela, de plata.  
- _decernit sors futura_- empezó a recitar con nerviosismo Makoto  
- _sed non est facile, Aurorae qui calcat in lacum_- seguió Haru  
- _in thesaurum auri commutarit Carzon tuam, et accipias-_  
_- et accipias de provocatione ad vincendum-_  
_- et beate…_- ambos recitaron la última estrofa de la escritura.  
-será mejor irnos Haru-chan- bufando en silenció Haru se levantó.  
-me siento cansado- dijo Haru mirando sus manos, con el rostro claramente agotado.  
-con mayor razón… vamos a casa- dijo Makoto.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Haru antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

...

* * *

**Y que les pareció, pues yo estoy bastante complacida con esta obra, no se si ustedes lo estarán, pero ojala les allá gustado si es así por favor comentad, una critica, (buena o mala son bienvenidas) recomendación, otras parejas... no se los que se les ocurras, dejar un review, es muy sencillo, rápido, y no necesitas cuenta en Fanfiction para hacerla, ¡enhorabuena! has llegado hasta aquí, puedes comentar plisss?, entre lector y autor, vamos vamos, que se puede yey, plis, soy una pobre alma, sobreviviente de terremotos, sismos, replicas y Tsunamis, de la zona norte de Chile, si, yo vivo en iquique, hagan feliz a esta ancianita (?) (en serio es horrible vivir aquí) bueno comentad!**


End file.
